I Throw my Toys Around
by Zero Hakaru
Summary: TP Twoshot A storm rolls in causing Link and Midna to flee to Link's home. There, Midna finds that Link never ceased being a kid. Final update: Everything comes to full circle. Lidna
1. Chapter 1

**I Throw my Toys Around**

Disclaimer: (sigh) Legend of Zelda and its characters are property of Nintendo, blah, blah.

"MOVE IT WOLFY! I'M GETTING SOAKED!!" The black and white splotched imp kicked her heels into the lupine beast's sides, urging it to bolt faster through the Hylian fields. A fragment of a hurricane had made its way to Hyrule, pelting the poor kingdom in its torrent. Any poor sap caught in the storm would be hating his life right now and right now two saps are hating their lives at the moment. As Link ran his aching wolf legs until they felt like they would crumble. He ran and ran and ran all the way to his home in Ordon.

"LINK! C'MON I'M FREEZING!!!" Midna literally had one of Link's ears in her tiny hand and was screaming into it. It was surprising that the little Twili had quite the vocal power. Link picked up the pace, letting his wolf body rocket across the plains and into the Ordona forests.

His body felt heavy, soaked fur weighed his poor young lupine frame. Note to self: rain plus wolf form equals complete pain in the ass. Run, run, run, gotta get to his house ASAP.

"MOVE BEAST!!!" Oh how would he love to bite her right now, but he resisted his bestial urges and opted to keep running. Fortunately his house was in view now. With a renewed burst of energy, Link literally broke the sound barrier and zipped straight up the ladder and into his home.

He instigated the transformation back into a human, how else was he going to open the door? The feelings of two different bloods swapping places coursed through his veins, bones shifted, broke, adjusted, and snapped into place to create a human frame. Good god, Link _hated_ this part. He felt the fur melt away and his clothes magically materialize around his body. For a moment, he was dry, but he was instantly soaked as he finished the change. He fumbled for his house key in his pocket while the rain grew increasingly worse. Feeling the small piece of slender metal in his hands, Link grasped it and yanked it out of his pocket and shoved the poor key violently into the door's keyhole to unlock it.

As the door was free of the metal locking device, Link barged through the door with Midna in tow and slammed it closed. Sighing heavily, Link slumped to the floor and moaned in exhaustion. Finally, they were out of the storm.

* * *

"Took you long enough Link!!" Midna scowled, baring her impish fangs. Though her anger subsided as she stared at the unknown environment Link brought her to. It was like the other houses in the village that she vaguely remembered when she forced the boy to acquire equipment for her revenge against Zant. The simplest wood architecture with that enriching scent of fresh cut lumber had its tantalizing appeal to it all. However, another scent was noticeable in the air in this structure, well at least to Midna's nose, it was Link's scent. She floated around to examine the place more, his scent, the sense of simplicity amongst every piece of furniture, the welcoming atmosphere; everything reflected the blue eyed hero. "Link… where are we?" 

Link lazily got to his feet and stretched his aching body. "My home." Midna always paused slightly to admire the boy's soft voice. Hearing his voice was a rarity, but every time he did speak, the little Twili imp secretly treasured those moments.

"Ah so you live here?" She floating back to the floor, dripping all over the floor was she scanned the area some more. "It smells like you." She heard Link chuckled lightly as he stripped off the outer green layer of his tunic and tossing them to the floor as he walked towards his bathroom. "Where you going?"

"Shower." He replied. "You might want to take one too, so you don't get sick." Link had a point, Midna shivered as she still dripped heavily with freezing water. Though she hated this bathing concept in the Light World… too much of a hassle.

"Fine." She scoffed as she floated in after Link.

"Uh… Midna…" Link stammered as he watched the imp fly in.

"What is it?" She asked shortly as she examined Link's bathroom.

"Privacy?" a shade of scarlet stained Link's face as he clenched the waistband of his pants.

"Why?" Ah yes, human modesty was not part of her knowledge of the Light World, especially since she floated around naked. Link fumbled around to figure out a way to give Midna a speech about the birds and the bees and no-no parts. In his confusing flurry of embarrassment, Midna giggled uncontrollably as she watched him make the oddest gestures with his hands. "Umm… so what's the problem?" Link began another flurry of odd gestures and incessant babbling. With her impish grin adorning her face, Midna watched in pure amusement as Link made a complete fool of himself. Ah his childish charm, the fact the boy was so innocent… and clueless. Originally that had annoyed Midna to no ends but now…

With her magical hand hair, Midna retrieved a towel from the rack and handed it to the boy. "Cover yourself with this if you're so embarrassed."

His blush returned tenfold. "Wait… we're bathing together!?"

"Look boy. I'm wet, I'm freezing, and I'm not waiting for you to be finished! You're also the hero to save both our worlds, so I can't afford you to get sick either!! We're sharing. YOU GOT THAT!?" The imp was frightening when serious and placing their jobs before everything else. That impish snarl was scarier than any of the other beasts Link had faced.

"Y-yes ma'am."

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh… that felt good" Midna sighed as she floated on out of the bathroom. "I think I deserve thanks for washing your back hero!" Link wobbled out of the bathroom as he tried to get a pair of his lounging pants on. 

"Y-yeah… t-thank you." Link stammered softly before successfully getting the pants on. Link was thankful that nothing weird happened in the bathroom, actually they had an amusing round of a water spray fight, but that's beside the point. "B-but Midna… you're dripping on the floor."

She looked below her to see that she did create a puddle on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry that I'm ruining your glorious flargargblblble" Link had cut her off by smothering her with a towel. As she fought to break free, Link scooped her into his arms and sat on his bed. He pulled the towel away to free her head, which in some ways was a bad idea. "WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!?" Her fury was cut short as Link flashed his patented goofy smile, the same one he gave as Midna held his cheek on their first trip to the Gerudo Desert. His smiles always made her heart flutter and causing her whole body to melt.

With a gentle touch, Link dried Midna as she tried to squirm her way out of his grasp. Okay, to allow this degrading act to ensue would bring shame to the Twili girl for years to come. As the frustration and annoyance started to boil, Midna could feel her right eye twitch furiously. Even though Link's gentle strokes on her back were soothing, the fact he was treating her like an infant pissed her off to no end.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Midna tweaked and flailed about like an angry cat fleeing the bath tub. She went on a furious episode, swinging her arms about and wailing some of the weirdest sounds ever heard. When she gazed at the offender, she lunged for him and tried to get her little hands around his neck. Shaking him violently, baring her imp fangs at him. "I'LL FRIGGIN' KILL Y-?"

Midna instantly relaxed her straining arms as she saw Link's gleaming smile flash before her eyes. That smile, his stupid smile, a smile that made everything right in the world. Just like before, her little Twili heart fluttered as she instantly calmed down. She would condemn that infernal smile for the effects it had on her. To rip it off his face and throw it into Lake Hylia, never to be seen again, oh how that image pleased Midna. But, these strange effects he had on her… weren't completely bad… but they were awkward, and Link must pay for that!

He gazed at her as her dying fury had almost vanished. His composure crumbled as he broke out into a hearty laughing fit. Midna's hands fell instantly from his neck as she saw Link in a whole new light. He laughed so hard that tears streamed from his eyes. So full life…

"Oh man… your episode… is priceless…" The boy wheezed through his lack of air intake. Midna sneered and pouted as she sat on his lap.

"It's not funny wolf-boy." She spat as she lightly punched his chest. "How dare you degrade me to a helpless light dwelling infant!!?" She felt a slight burst of anger course through her body as Link patted her head.

"But it's fun." He replied childishly before receiving a fierce punch to the face. "…ow."

* * *

As Link recovered from his facial injury, Midna explored the rest of Link's home. The house completely reflected the boy's simplistic nature with the lack of lavish furniture, artwork, or any other useless luxuries the Twili noticed these humans divulged themselves with. Link's place… was blasé to say the very least. However, one item did call out for attention, a rather large chest sat in the corner by some shelves. 

Curious, Midna flew over to the worn wooden chest. Its stained wood and gold trimmings were smeared with numerous fingerprints of varying sizes. Of course Link had no sense of keeping things neat and clean, just look at his hair. With her mystical hair of WTF, Midna lifted the chest's top up (while smearing more fingerprints on it… if her hair had any). A strange jingle played as she opened it, but she shrugged it off when she noticed the contents of the chest.

The inside was laden with toy swords, shields, Hylian Knight Action Figures, slingshots, costumes and whatnot. She would've shrugged this junk off if it hadn't been for the fact one of the costumes seemed to be Link's current size.

"What the?" Midna raised an unbelieving eyebrow at the toys. "Link, why are you keeping this junk here?" Link perked up and approached Midna, seeing her hanging on the edge of the chest.

"This isn't junk!" claimed Link as he plopped onto the floor and rummaged through the chest. "This stuff is all my treasure!"

Midna crossed her arms over her chest and stared dubiously at the boy. "In other words, junk. Just when I've been starting to think that you this wonderful, _mature_ hero, I find out that you still play with toys!" Link paid no heed to her griping as he was completely indulged in building what appeared to be a castle with a set of Ordon Logs. "Oh my god…" Midna huffed and planned on a way to fly down and smash Link's little project to pieces.

As she wound up for a kamikaze attack on Link's castle, she caught a glimpse of something she'd never seen before. As she watched Link build his little castle, Midna could swear she saw a beautiful gleam in his eyes. His face glowed with a vibrant life and he moved with a wonderful, fluid agility as he continued to erect his building project.

"Hey Midna!" He called out to her with youthful energy. "Wanna help me get the tower up?" Midna snapped out of her reverie as he called to her. She stared briefly at his lively face emblazoned with a wide smile.

"Uh… sure." She flew to the box of wooden logs and retrieved a few pieces. "Where do you want them?" Link pointed to the top of his creation, a section far from his reach. Confused and bewildered, Midna did what she was told and placed the pieces atop of the building. Following his directions, Midna was successful in completing the tower. She flew back to take in the whole creation and realized Link had created a scale replica of Hyrule Castle. "So you waste your free time doing this kind of stuff?"

"Yep!" Link beamed as he flashed another smile to the imp. His new vibrance was very prominent now which Midna found strangely intoxicating. That life, that beauty in his happiness, Midna found herself subconsciously wanting to see more of it.

Wait, what? Stupid, childish activities made Link shine his brightest? How immature! How could Midna _ever_ want to indulge herself in such inane wastes of time? But that smile, dear god that infernal smile! One punch would just be enough to get rid of it.

"Midna, want to play a game?" Link stared at Midna with a child's wonderful gaze. Feeling her small heart race, Midna couldn't bring herself to say no to him.

"S-sure…"

* * *

"Wait, why am I the princess?" Link whined as he took his position in the makeshift fort made of bed sheets and pillows that engulfed his bedroom. 

"Because it's the only way I'll play this game with you!" Midna snickered as she removed her head piece and slipped on Link's green hat. Picking up a toy sword, Midna spun around and presented her Link cosplay. "I'll save you princess!"

Link cleared his throat and sighed heavily. "_OH SAVE ME MY GREAT HERO!_" Midna felt her brain commit suicide hearing Link's rendition of a woman's voice. She broke out into laughter and fell to the floor. "Don't laugh… I'm trying…" Link pouted and turned away from Midna.

"Hehehe, don't worry, it was cute!" Wow, Midna never thought she'd ever use that word. "Back to the rescue!" Midna swerved left and right, fighting off imaginary foes with her sword while mocking Link's battle cries. Every so often, she'd steal a glimpse at the boy, taking in his lively sight as he watched her with amazement.

As she traveled into the fort and fought off the evil king, Midna had to wonder why she was degrading to kiddy games. She looked up to where Link sat, still watching her with his beaming eyes. That was probably why, Link was enjoying this, he was happy…

"_My hero!_" Link, crappily, cooed as he raced to hug his hero. Midna scoffed and chuckled on how stupid he was, but he was cute in his stupidity. She let out a giggle as she mimicked his victory pose. Though, as soon as she finished, she let out a yawn and flopped back on the bed. Link chuckled as she laid beside her. "That was fun!"

"Sure was…" Midna sighed as she turned her head to the still beaming Link. "You like this stuff do you?" Link nodded vigorously and smiled to accompany it.

"I never did learn to grow up!"

"You can say that again." Midna glanced out the window to see nothing but pure darkness outside. "It's pretty late… tomorrow we'll have to head back out."

"Oh… yeah." Link's tone dropped a couple of notches as he turned onto his back. Midna glimpsed back at Link and noticed his life had faded.

Watching him in the darkness of their fort, Midna felt her own her own heart slow down to a melancholic beat. Link… his life was gone when she had mentioned the journey. Sighing, Midna mused on their little game. Her heart fluttered with joy as the two had done nothing but indulged in mindless fun. She never had felt as euphoric as she did during that game. Link's energy had reflected off of her and affected her in a similar manner.

Midna had been with Link for a few months now. The two journeyed across the land, facing many perils and trials. Perils that Link didn't have to face… he had no reason. This was all Midna's and Zelda's fight, Link has no reason to be here. Midna had forced him to this journey. What would Link be doing if Midna hadn't entered his life? What would he do if the Twilight hadn't invaded?

Playing. Link would be delved into his eternal paradise of fun. He'd be playing with the Ordon children, Epona, and Ilia… Link would be beaming with joy every day…

And Midna took that away from him. She took it all away…

Link shifted over from where he lay. "Midna? What's wrong?" He noticed that the little Twili imp was stifling sobs back. "Midna!?"

"I… I… took it away!" Midna let herself go, breaking out into tears and sobs. She cried heavily into the bed sheets, smothering her face so she couldn't look at him.

"Took what? What's wrong Midna!?" Link placed a hand on her back, trying to console her.

"Your… happiness." Midna pried her face from the sheets and turned to Link. "Because of me… you can't be happy…"

"Because… of our predicament?"

"You have no reason to fight!" Hysterical, Midna broke out into frenzied sobs. "I forced you! I took you from your world!"

"No you didn't…" Link pulled Midna from her fetal crying position and cradled her in his arms. "I would've helped you no matter what."

"You're just saying th-" Link placed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"I do have a reason to fight." Link sighed before flashing his "everything's right with the world" smile. As soon as she saw that smile, Midna's tears started to dry up and her sobs began to fade "I can't let anyone suffer alone, especially those I care about."

"But… you could've spent everyday… having fun… being the child you are." Link shook his head slowly.

"How could I if everything is going wrong in the world?" Link brushed away the stray tears on Midna's cheeks. "I'm fighting so that you and everyone else won't suffer a dark dreary life. I'm fighting so that after this, everyone can live a fun filled life. Not just me, but everyone, including you Midna."

Midna stared into Link's eyes, his life was started to grow back. But it was different; it was more… reassuring, comforting… and heroic. She felt her subconscious feeling surface. Her small arms reached around Link's neck, allowing her to pull herself closer until her face was centimeters from his.

"Midna?" Link was silenced as Midna pressed her lips against his. Tightening her grasped around his neck, Midna pulled herself closer. The two sat in the dull darkness for quite awhile before Midna broke the kiss.

"Sorry." She sighed before a sneer grew on her face. "Your smile was pissing me off."

"Liar." Link flashed his own sneer before he pulled Midna into a kiss of his own, although a little less graceful, but hey, boyish faults.

As he broke the kiss, a thought flashed across Midna's mind. "Link… when this is all over and I'm cured of my curse… wanna play the hero game again? I'll be a proper princess by then."

"Why not tomorrow, before we set out?"

"Well… because… I'm… not a beautiful princess yet."

"I think you are, you're pretty no matter what!"

"Okay, now I know you're just saying crap to make me feel better." Midna punched Link playfully in the chest before wiping her eyes. As she tried to eliminate any evidence that she cried, Link retrieved his hat that had fallen from Midna's head and placed it back on her.

"Nah… it's just that I… like you." Link blushed heavily before continuing. "I never had as much fun as I did before I met you…"

Midna snickered deviantly as she translated his lines from "Stupid Boylish." She pulled herself close to his ear and nipped at it slightly before whispering. "We'll play tomorrow, I call the hero."

"Why do I have to be the princess again?" Link whispered back into her ear. Pushing herself back to look at him in the face, Midna only flashed a fanged smile.

"Because… I picture you looking gorgeous in a dress!" Link was ready to freak before Midna caught him off with a kiss.

-Fin-

Ah, fic finally done. I always loved the synergy that Link and Midna had in Twilight Princess. That game needed to solidify the obvious relationship they would've had.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Throw my Toys Around**

* * *

The village of Ordon seemed to always be stuck in that perfect spring day. Y'know, when the temperature is just right so that no one would complain, a nice breeze that would swing by every now and then, and that no bugs were out to annoy the hell out of everyone. 

The young Ordon children scampered about, wielding toy swords and shields and shouting happily. Except one child paused to stare at one of the homes that stood in the village.

"What's wrong Link?" One of the other boys called out as he ran to retrieve the absent-minded boy. "Why are you staring at the new weirdoes' house?"

"We need a princess y'know?" the little Link replied. "Isn't there a girl who lives here?"

"… Hyrule to Link, why have the weird girl? Let's go get Ilia!" Link gave the boy a flat look.

"Do you want that girl with cooties to boss us around?"

"What makes you think this girl doesn't have cooties!?"

"One way to find out huh?" Link waddled up to the house's door and knocked happily on its oak surface. He glanced back to his friends who seemed to be betting on whether or not these new people would eat him.

The door opened and a tall, azure skinned woman approached the boy. Link, either incredibly brave or too stupid to cower back at the oddity, flashed a wide smile and waved vigorously.

The azure woman's face softened into a warm motherly smile as she crouched to see eye to eye with the blonde boy. "How do you do little one?" Even her voice was that of a heavenly mother. Link blushed lightly to adorn his happy face.

"Hiya pretty lady!" He greeted childishly, bouncing a bit where he stood. The woman giggled warmly. She patted the boy's head to calm him down a little. "I'm Link and we need a princess for our game. Wanna play?"

"I'd love to, but…" Link's smile was starting to fade at the mood killing "but." Though, the woman still kept smiling. "I'm a queen right now, and I'm pretty sure the king wouldn't like a knight in shining armor like you stealing me away."

"Awwww."

"Don't fret, I do have a princess who'd love to play." Ah, the day wasn't ruined for Link after all. The woman stood up and turned around. "Midna! Would you come down here to meet someone?"

Link peeked around the woman's leg to see a young azure skinned girl descending the stairs. Her brilliant dusk orange hair bounced with each step, gleaming with the light streaming from the windows and doorway. Crimson eyes pierced through the air and into Link with bewitching beauty.

"She's pretty…" He murmured dopely. The mother glanced at Link, grinning before turning back to Midna.

"This boy is looking for a princess for his game. Would you- oh?" Link had already squeezed by the woman and raced over to the girl she called Midna. Examining her, Link quite literally danced about Midna, taking in her appearance.

"Um… is he dangerous?" Midna asked her mother as Link continued to bounce about. Her mother only smiled and laughed, saying the boy is only hyper.

"She's perfect." Evaluated Link. "Pretty lady, you know how to make good princesses!" Link stood before Midna and bowed before her. "Your highness, I am Sir Link of the Ordon Village!" Staring dubiously at the boy, Midna just gaped in confusion, wondering what was going on exactly. He looked up to see she wasn't quite getting it. Scratching his head, Link stood back up and figured he try again. "Um… would you like to play with me?"

Midna turned to her mother, who only nodded and signaled for her to go. "I… guess so…"

"Great!!!" Link whooped as he grabbed Midna's hand and tugged her out of the house.

The mother tried the best to stifle her amusement, but failed and broke out into laughter. "This may be nice for Midna to finally make friends."

"Could you have picked a boy who wasn't an idiot?" grunted Midna's father, who sat in the far corner, completely engrossed in a newspaper.

* * *

Dusk began to settle as all the children were sprawled across the Ordon Ranch's field. Exhausted from a fun afternoon of slaying evil knights and rescuing the Princess Midna, Link, Midna, and the others opted to watching the sun set. 

"Wow Link, you were right, Midna is a cool girl!" praised one the boys who started to pack it up and head home. "She's like… the only girl I know who doesn't have cooties!"

"Told ya! You guys were worried for nothing!" Link's enthusiasm was heart-warming for Midna, who only laughed as she lay beside Link.

"Yeah yeah, I guess I owe you my Hylian Knight figure for that bet now." The rest of Link's friends were packed up and on their way out of the ranch's gates. "Well, we gotta go home for supper. Later Link! Bye Midna!"

The two remaining children waved goodbye as the others left. Turning to Midna, Link grinned widely as he watched her.

"Didya have fun today?"

"I did actually." Midna admitted as she stretched her tired body. "So why'd you want me to play? We never met before."

"Well…" Link got up and jogged a bit to loosen his legs. "Cuz I wanted to!"

Beaming with joy and a smile flashing through the growing night, Link's happy-go-lucky nature certainly had a way of making her young heart flutter.

"Wanna play tomorrow?"

* * *

Years passed allowing Sir Link and Lady Midna to spend more time in each other's company. He had grown into a fine man with the same childish nature while she developed into a gorgeous woman. Though, amongst the Ordon people, she still stuck out like a sore thumb… like a Goron at Zora's Domain. 

"Link… I think I'm gonna FALL!!!"

"Midna… Epona hasn't even moved yet." Link laughed at the frantic Midna as she clutched onto Epona's neck desperately.

"Link this isn't FUNNY!!!" She cried as she tightened her hold on the horse. Epona jerked in discomfort, trying to knock her off.

"Settle down Epona…" Humming her favorite song, Link lulled to horse into a calm trance in an attempt to help Midna settle down as well.

"Link, please… I can't do this!" She felt like crying, how could Link force her to wrangle up those retarded goats?

"I got an idea." Link hopped up on the horse, setting himself behind Midna. "You can let go of her now." Cautiously, Midna released Epona's neck and leaned back to sit proper on the saddle. Suddenly, she felt Link's arms brush against her sides as he took up the reins. "I'm right here Midna, don't worry." She stared uncertainly at the boy before sneering at him.

"You said that once before then pushed me in the mud you jerk."

"Oh hush, that was fun."

"For you." Well, okay, seeing Link in a fit of laughter was worth that moment anyway, though she'd never admit that. "Anyway, let's do this quickly, my butt hurts."

"And yet I'm the one off the saddle." Link grumbled as he snapped the reins to get Epona going. Easing into a steady gallop, Link had Epona rounding circles around groups of three goats at a time. Hanging onto him, Midna clutched onto Link's arms in hopes she would fall off.

"YAH!!!" Link's energetic whoops rang in her ears, raping her poor eardrums each time he shouted out. "C'mon Midna! Ya gotta help too!!"

"You kidding me!? I'll look like an idiot!!" Snapped Midna furiously.

"You already look like one holding onto me, why stop there!?" Midna felt the urge to slap him, but seeing him enjoying himself ruined any fury she would hold otherwise.

"… yah?"

"Oh come on! I know you have more vocal power than that! Let loose!" Midna sighed heavily, ready to regret what she'll stoop to in order to please the boy.

"YAH!" Link laughed happily, beaming with joy as Midna finally got the wrangler's role down. The two whooped in unison as they continued to round up the stubborn goats.

* * *

"Link… sometimes I hate you." 

"And why is that?"

"You bring me down to your stupid level."

"You love it."

"Sadly, yes I do."

Link and Midna were having their little fake argument as the slowly walked on home. Unbeknownst to Link, given to either his head full of air or the fact Midna was crafty, the girl had claimed his left hand, grasping it tightly in her own.

"You have to admit though, it was fun yelling at those goats you hate so much Midy." Ah, that little nickname he had given her. Normal, if anyone tried to cutesify her name, she'd rip out their tongue and chuck it into Lake Hylia.

"Link, I could've easily done that from the safety of solid ground." She pointed out with a scoff. "But no, you got me on that infernal horse and destroyed my precious butt."

"Mine's dust now too so we're even Midy. Besides, you're a terrible liar. I know you had fun with me." Well, the boy was right, it was an exhilarating experience racing around the ranch and yelling at the top of her lungs. It seems like Link always wanted her to enjoy the things he did.

"Hey… Link…" Her voice dropped to just above a dull whisper, just before she released his hand and stopped in the middle of the road. Link turned to her, wondering what was the matter. "Why did you want me to be your princess?"

"Heh, still on that question for all these years?" Link snickered before the obvious smile was dropped on cue. "I told you a million times, cuz I wanted to."

"That's not answering the question." She watched Link sigh and shuffle his feet.

"Want a real answer then? Okay." Link looked towards her house and pointed towards the second floor window. "I always caught you watching us from there." Midna let out a small "eep" and turned away in embarrassment. "You looked like you needed rescuing… and I decided I wanted to be your hero." Wow, how corny…

"And not once did my race disturb you?" Link titled his head, confused at her question. "Most of your friends were scared of my appearance."

"Oh!" Link shook his head vigorously. "Nah, never bothered me. In fact, it makes you look nice!" Midna peeked over her shoulder to steal a glance at Link, who still had that damn smile.

"Really now?" The boy nodded and he approached her. Gently, he reached around her waist and held her against his own body.

"Why would I lie to you Midna?" He sighed and nuzzled his cheek against her shoulder. "Besides, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." Midna turned in his arms to meet his eyes.

"Seriously?" Link nodded slowly. Knowing this, Midna let a smile of her own slip out from her lips. Slipping her arms around his neck, she pulled him as close as physics would let them. "Think we can play tomorrow?"

"I'm always up for it."

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Midna's dull and hazy view took a few moments before Link's massive face filled her field of vision. With her tired mind jumpstarting, Midna became fully aware that she was lip-locked with the sleeping Link beneath her. She disengaged frantically, only to see Link covered in hickeys. 

"Oh gods… I've been… sleep… kissing?" Midna choked with embarrassment. She slapped herself awake and trying to keep her mind off her new sleeping habits. Midna paused, noticing that she was still in the blanket and pillow fort she and Link made for their game. "It was… a dream?"

Sadly, her recreation of her own life with Link was just a dream, a dream should would've rather remained in. Sighing, she floated out of the fort and into the main room to watch the moon still high in the sky. Wow, she had such a long dream and on top of that she had stayed up pretty late with Link and it seemed like no time had passed. Why was fate still playing with her like this?

"Enh… Midna?" Drolled Link as he wandered into the room.

"Did I wake you?" Midna asked with a solemn tone. The farm-boy grunted a no, but she kind of knew that he lied.

"Something the matter?" He asked, finally starting to wake up mentally. Midna shook her head, but for once Link knew better. He took a seat behind Midna, allowing him to scoop her up in his arms. "C'mon, I know better."

The Twili sighed heavily and sunk in his embrace. "Ever have a dream you wish you remained in." Link murmured a quiet "yeah." "I kind of had one."

"Care to share it?"

"Not particularly." Midna heard Link grumble in disagreement, so she decided to spill it. "Fine. I dreamt of what life would've been like if you and I grew up together. Playing together, wasting our days doing nothing but having fun."

"Ahh." Link gave an affectionate squeeze in his embrace. "Bet it was good then."

"It was paradise to be honest." Sniffling slightly, Midna pinched her leg in order to stay frosty. "I wish things were like in my dream. Forever playing with you."

"And this is coming from someone who thought I was immature." Midna jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. "Hey-hey!"

"Shut up, it's your fault I grew to adore your childishness."

"How? I didn't force you…" Oi, why does Link have a selective knowledge on romance? Midna sighed heavily and tried to squirm out of his grasp. She didn't need any more grievances and disappointments tonight.

"I'm going to bed…" She was about to slip back into his shadow when her eyes caught his. Those beautiful eyes of his… "Dammit…"

"Midna…"

"Why do you have to be so wonderful?" She folded her arms across her chest as she floated gently back down to the floor. Link gaped at her stupidly wondering what was going on through her head. "You don't know what I would give to have that dream come true."

"Well, why can't it?" Her eye twitched violently at how stupid he sounded.

"Cuz we didn't grow up together… duh." Link shook his head.

"That's not what I meant." Link looked to the moon and back at Midna. "Why can't we… live together after this is all over?" Midna stared at him wondering what he was on. "I don't know exactly how your dream went, but I do know that we could probably catch up after our journey's done with."

Wide eyed, Midna stared for what seemed eternity at the boy, wondering if what he said was possible. "You want me… to stay with you?"

Link nodded vigorously. "I told you that I have the most fun with you." His gaze dropped to the floor as scarlet dyed his face. "Besides… Midna…" Curious now, Midna floated her way to Link to see his face. Redder than a tomato and his lips tangling up with words, Link struggled to get his message across. "I… l-l-love…" He stole a nervous glance at the imp before turning away again. "I… want you… to be with me… unless… you don't want to."

Placing a hand gently on his cheek, Midna nudged his head up so that he could look at her. "How do you always know the right things to say to me?"

"…natural talent?"

"Looks like it." Midna wrapped her arms around his neck and attempted to get her legs around his torso. "Carry me to our bed."

"_Our_ bed...?" The Twili let out a devilish laugh.

"Of course… if we're to live together after all." Link felt his face burn up. Giggling, Midna flicked his nose playfully. "Get moving." As Link carried her to bed, Midna rested her head against his chest, imagining a life with the boy.

Link placed Midna down gently before crawling into bed himself. As soon as he was settled in, Midna wasted no time snuggling up against his chest. Sighing, Link attempted to close his eyes to drift off to sleep. He would, if someone didn't steal his lips.

Latched on to him, Midna held the boy in her impish arms, not wanting to let go. Link, being strong, pried her off him for a moment. Confused, Midna gaped at him, wondering why he broke it.

"Midna… I…" Seeing the familiar tangled lips again, Midna grinned knowing what was next.

"Love you." Link stared at her as she completed his sentence. He smiled gently before laying several kisses along her shoulder and neck. "Link… still up for playing in the morning?"

Link tried to answer, but Midna wouldn't let him use his mouth. Locked in the deepest kiss they've shared yet, Link could only hold the little imp tightly in his arms, not wanting to let go. The warmth from her body, the intensity of her kiss, and the little nips she took at his lips, Link felt his heart racing and his face burning. Midna gave him a slight break to answer almost ten minutes late. "I'm always up for it... Midy."

Midna kept up her fierce kisses, taking moments to whisper 'I love you' continuously in his ears. Link took a moment to caress her cheek and whisper a sweet nothing of his own into her ear:

"Hey, did you know you have a sleep-kissing problem?"

**_Fin_ **

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know why, somehow I felt like continuing 'Toys.' Thanks for reading and reviewing the first chapter and I hope you enjoy the second! 


	3. Chapter 3

**I Throw my Toys Around**

* * *

Link held himself up with the Master Sword. Wounded severely, blood flooding what little vision he had left, and a cold lifeless feeling crawling through his body, the chosen hero waited for his demise as the ruthless Ganondorf approached the boy. The blade of evil incarnate hovered centimeters from Link's neck, threatening him of the impending death that awaited our hero.

"As the Twilight fell, so too will the Light." Sneered Ganondorf as he twisted his sword hand gently, all just to add insult to the injury. "And then… Darkness will consume all." He turned his head to offer one final mocking smile to the Princess of Destiny, who could do nothing to prevent any of this. "I'll deal with you… just as I did with the Twili…"

Link felt ever muscle in his being tighten, his heart racing with fury and his hands clenching the hilt of his sword tightly. This bastard… this bastard… this bastard…

"YOU KILLED MIDNA!!!" Link swiped Ganondorf's sword away from his neck with is right arm. The blade seared through the gauntlet and cut into Link's arm, but the adrenaline pumping through his body disregarded it as a mosquito bite. His left hand drew the Master Sword from the ground and quickly skewered through the air, aimed right for the wound the Sages had dealt to Ganondorf all those years ago.

Taken completely off guard, Ganondorf realized he could do nothing to impede the sword of evil's bane. The blade pierced through his chest, a fountain of blood spewed forth indicating Link nailed the target dead on.

Grinning, the lord of evil managed one quip through the pain wracking through his body. "Do not think it ends here… The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" Link shot Ganondorf a furious look, condemning the man to hell. "You my boy… just added the title to it all…"

Forcefully drawing the sword from Ganondorf's chest, blood still flowing from the wound, Link let the devil himself fall before his feet. The bastard died at the hand of a boy, a boy with the purest heart of all in Hyrule.

Weak, tired, and fading, Link crumpled to the ground just beside Ganondorf's vanishing corpse. So this was it, everything was over… the young farm boy expected some kind of joyous celebration after this. Just him… his friends at home, the innocent people of Hyrule… Midna… they'd all be celebrating their freedom from evil.

But no, all there was for Link was the silence that loomed over the land, the cold, creeping feeling of death crawling on his beaten body… and that fact that she… was…

"Enh?" Just beyond the horizon in Link's vision was a light… a rather intense light that seared through the skies and earth. Reacting with what little feeling his body had left, Link weakly got to his feet, aiding his own balance with the Master Sword. He looked towards the light, squinting enough to see the light was emanating from the Light Spirits that took charge in this realm. Also off in the distance was…

Urging his body forward, Link ignored whatever pain that wracked his body and struggle to get to that other figure. His heart was racing, his mind was dancing, his body was trembling (from something other than pain)… could she have lived?

He froze in place, this being… wasn't Midna? This tall woman wearing a rather intricate and exotic black gown and the strangest golden head ornament Link had seen since Zelda's. She turned to the boy, grinning at his befuddled expression. Those fiery crimson eyes, that red ethereal hair with the chain lock band, those black markings on her azure skin, those green trace amongst her body…

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" Yep, that mocking yet seductive tone complimented with that mischievous smirk… she was Midna alright.

Link gaped awkwardly at her as a blush redder than the lava of Death Mountain stained his face. She was beautiful, hell that's not even a good enough word to describe her. His heart went into overtime as it literally had a seizure over the Twili Goddess that blessed the boy with this vision. Link wanted to say something, but his nothing would come to him that would properly describe her… well, except:

"You're… tall…" The brand new Midna giggled and walked up to the boy, sweeping away at him in an attempt to tidy him up a little.

"Yep, I am." She chuckled as she patted him on the head. "Now you're the pipsqueak!" Link felt dizzy, the compounding feelings of his wounds and the overwhelming power of Midna made his sense of balance off kilter. Letting out a heavy sigh, Link wobbled until he finally passed out and fell into Midna's arms. She had to laugh as she held the limp boy in her arms. "Ah… my beauty even makes you swoon, how adorable."

Looking up towards the hill, Midna noticed Zelda approaching them. Sighing, she realized that Zelda's overzealous worry for the wellbeing of others will soon ignite when she'll notice the burnt out Link. Oh boy… she looks frazzled already.

* * *

"My gosh… that boy's heavy!" Zelda sighed as she and Midna literally dumped the boy into his bed. Midna, in her smartass manner, took the bag Link held that had every single piece of crap tool that he obtained throughout their journey and dropped it on the floor. The impact alone caused its own mini quake and created a nice crater in the oak floorboards. "How'd he… manage to carry all that? And in such a small pouch?"

"Princess, I've been trying to figure that out for months and I've still have not come to an answer." Midna said flatly as she wandered into the bathroom. "Anyway, I'll take care of his dressing his wounds, since I actually know where the first aid kit is in this dump. You wanna take care of more severe wounds?"

"I'm already on it." Replied Zelda. The Triforce of Wisdom started to glow intensely as Zelda focused on what she could handle. Mending the pierced organs, replacing missing fragments of muscle, and fusing bones back together, Zelda has done all this for the soldiers in other times of conflict. She originally couldn't stand doing this, but her gag reflex finally stifled itself and she could act as the perfect medic.

"I'm surprised he lived through all this…" she noted at the severe number of injuries he'd actually sustained. "I did what I could; all there's left is…" Zelda stopped as she noticed Midna had already begun disinfecting the wounds with Red Chu jelly and wrapped them all with bandages. The Princess of Destiny watched the Twilight Princess take the most gentlest of care when treating the boy. Midna's treatment to the boy, Zelda was quite aware of what was behind every gentle touch.

"Geez… I always told him to be careful but nooooo…" Midna grumbled as she cleaned up the medical equipment and finally draped a blanket over Link. "He had to just get his ass handed to him."

"You care for him quite a bit…" Zelda mused as she watched Midna return to the bathroom to put away the kit. The Twili let out a sarcastic quip about someone needing to care for him or he would've died in the castle as a wolf. "And care for him enough to dream about him constantly."

Upon hearing that, Midna made the oddest noise ever. It was the amalgamation of a "what", choking on a tongue, and a bird call. Peeking from the bathroom doorway, Midna gave Zelda the flattest look ever.

"Gee, someone's been invading in my life while borrowing my body." Midna was not amused, what else did Zelda know of?

"It's nothing you could hide from me." The princess replied monotonously as she turned to the Twili woman. "You love this boy, don't you?"

"Of course not!" Midna snapped as she folded her arms across her chest. "He's a good friend to me obviously… and reliable, but I can't love a simpleton like him."

"So how do you explain the fact you stared at his posterior for seven hours straight? Or that one night when you kept telling him you love him?" She even knew that moment too!? What the hell, did Zelda spy on everything that went on ever since she had her spirit reside in Midna's body!?

"I was obviously delirious… it was an emotional night for the two of us… Neither of us was in the right mind to think straight."

_Delirious my foot._ Zelda thought as she let a quizzical eyebrow rise. "You're a poor liar. It's obvious that you treasure this boy, how else do you explain endless fantasizing? "

"What's with this interrogation anyway!?" Midna wasn't amused for senseless questions that prodded into her own personal matters. "Why in Din's name are you invading in my own life!?"

"I know what you've been planning."

A silence loomed over as Zelda entered into a more serious topic. She stared at Midna with intimidation, displeased with what Midna was up to after Link regains consciousness.

"W-what are you talking about?" Even though she didn't want to know the answer, Midna asked anyway, hoping to find some defense for herself.

"You plan on returning to the Twilight… while destroying the only link between our realms." Zelda's tone was anything but friendly now… in fact, this cold, low tone may be her pissed voice.

"I have to. One, I am the princess of the Twilight, I have an obligation to lead my people." The Twili spun around, not wanting to even look at Zelda anymore. "Two, our worlds shouldn't coexist… we were ousted for a reason."

"And you'd abandon Link for this?" Figures, Zelda would attack Midna with that.

"We obviously can't be together…"

"Why not?" Oh gods please, enough of this. Midna just couldn't figure out what to do with her own duties and her own desires. Both sides clashed as intensely as Link and Ganondorf had. It tore her apart and frankly, she was tired of it all. Midna just wanted to get away from it all.

"Zelda, I'm a princess just like you." Midna sighed and rubbed her hands down her face, trying to relieve some pressure. "You know I can't abandon my people."

"Does that really mean you should destroy the mirror?" Zelda looked back to the sleeping Link and sighed. "To destroy his only way to see you… could you live with the fact that you separated each other? Could you live with the fact you broke his heart?"

Midna was silent as she bit into her lower lip. Zelda found the one point to shatter everything Midna had built up to avoid this problem. Damn that bitch, damn Link, and damn the fates.

"Besides…" Zelda continued her probing. Why couldn't she just shut up? "Wouldn't your relationship with Link be beneficial for both our realms? You would be setting an example of harmony between our two cultures."

"Zelda… please… shut up." Midna's head was throbbing now with all this crap.

Zelda sighed and proceeded to leave Link's room. "Very well. It's up to you in what you decide to do. Just to let you know though, if you do decide to destroy the mirror, you better not regret that choice later."

"Uh-huh…" Midna stared at Link's sleeping form; the boy looked so peaceful after such a traumatizing ordeal. "My choice…"

* * *

Midna stared down the Twilight Mirror, her eyes traced along the complex patterns of the surface. Complex, like her ordeal with everything that has transpired between herself and Link. Should she follow her duties or her heart?

The mirror's magic ignited, creating the digitized portal to the Twilight. The beckoning portal spun slowly, waiting for her to step through.

_So… this is it._ Midna offered one last glance to Zelda and finally Link. That was a mistake though; his eyes had a sense of worry in them, like he knew something was going to happen. That look in his eyes shot through Midna's being and tore apart her heart viciously.

_Could you live with the fact you separated each other?_

Midna reminded herself that she had to; she has her duties to fulfill. It can never be.

_Could you live with the fact you broke his heart?_

Midna stared at Link, the boy who got caught up in this mess because of her. She did force him into this god forsaken quest, despite anything Link said. But he made no protest; he willingly helped Midna from the start. He did everything for her… and this was her thanks for everything? Leaving him? Midna felt her mind spiraling out of control with this predicament. What was she to do? Link was the most important person to her life now… and if she threw him away… could she live with it!? Her mind spun viciously until everything went blank. Only one thing popped up in her mind.

"I can't do it…" Midna choked as she took one last glance at the portal before making a dash for Link, catching him off guard as she ferociously tackled him into the most violent hug ever.

The two bounded across the sands from the sheer force Midna had built up. When they skidded to a stop, Zelda rose up both hands saying:

"Touchdown."

* * *

"So I see you changed your mind." Chided Zelda as she gave the Twili a smug look. "Let's see, who talked you out of it?"

"Shut up." Midna was fuming at the fact Zelda was right. The three began a long trek back home via horseback, Link and Midna shared Epona while Zelda rode her own white stallion.

"Talk out of what?" Of course, Link was oblivious to what was going between to the two women. Zelda cleverly urged her horse to speed ahead, leaving Midna to spill everything out on her own.

_Thanks for nothing bitch._ Midna sighed heavily; she rested her head against Link's back as she tightened her embrace around his waist.

"Midna?" Link glanced back at the Twili. She let out another sigh in response, still fighting with raging thoughts.

"She talked me out of leaving… for good." Link had Epona stop in her tracks, shocked, concerned, and confused about everything.

"What about… living together… like your dream?"

"We're different Link." Midna's voice was dulled down to a dark and depressed tone. "We're from two different worlds that shouldn't coincide with each other. There was a reason we were separated." Midna couldn't bear to even try to look at Link anymore; she should've left and destroyed that damn mirror.

"No… we're not different." Link sighed as he swung his leg over so he can sit upon Epona while facing Midna. "Midna… we've been through everything together. We ate together, slept together, fought together, bled together and so on." Glancing at the setting sun, Link searched in his heart for something to say. "The Light and Twilight… belong with each other. Twilight is what helps bring the day into closure and shifts into the night and once again shifts the night into day. I'm your Light; I was the hope for you to bring back harmony to your world. And you're my Twilight, the one who brought a complete understanding of myself and the world around me. You… complete me Midna, just as the twilight completes the day."

Midna stared at Link with the most bewildered look ever. Her heart raced as she registered what the boy said. Once again, he produced the greatest thing to say to set everything right again.

"Been reading too many romance novels again haven't you?" She snickered, killing Link's romantic mood. Though, he didn't make the same annoyed face like all the other times. He had no reason; Link was just relieved Midna was snapping back into her old self. "So, we just gonna sit here or shall we get going?"

Link sighed as he swung back around and urged Epona onward.

_I complete you huh? I bring completion to your light…as you bring hope to me. How corny can you get Link?_ Midna rested up against Link's back and focused on his beating heart. _But… you are right Link… not that I'd ever let you know that._

"Hey Link… what should we play tomorrow?"

**-Fin… finally-**

** Author's Note:** Yes, I am in complete denial of the game's ending.


End file.
